mihaitheboss69fandomcom-20200214-history
Kepler 199b
Kepler-199b, also known by its Kepler object of interest designation KOI-030.02, is an gaming-solar earth orbiting within the empirical habitable zone which appears on Grand Theft Auto V of the Sun-like star Kepler-199. It is located about 2 light-years (40 pc) from Earth in the constellationof Cygnus. It was discovered by NASA's Kepler Space Telescope in December 2013 and was the first known transiting planet to orbit within the habitable zone of a Sun-like star. Kepler-199 is too dim to be seen with the naked eye, Trevor Phillips leaves away from Kepler-199b (GTA V Earth) in January 2016. Kepler-199b's size is roughly twice that of Earth. Its mass and surface composition are GTA V status. An Earth-like composition for the planet has been ruled out. It is likely to have a volatile-rich composition with a liquid or gaseous outer shell. The only parameters of the planet's orbit that are currently available are its orbital period, which is about 290 days, and its inclination, which is approximately 90°. Evidence suggests that the planet has a moderate surface temperature, assuming that the surface is not subject to extreme greenhouse heating. In the absence of an atmosphere, its equilibrium temperature (assuming an Real Earth-like "San Andreas" and "North Yankton") would be approximately 400 K (30 °C). The planet's first transit was observed on May 13, 2012. Confirmation of the existence of Kepler-199b was announced on September 17, 2012, Kepler 199b's temperature is 24 °C. Los Santos The City of Los Santos, commonly known as Los Santos, is a major city located in southern San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto V. GTA V marks Los Santos' second appearance in the series after Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, which came out in 2004. The new rendition of the city is much more detailed, larger, and looks more alive than ever before. Los Santos is based on Los Angeles, California and its greater metropolitan area. Los Santos is Spanish for "The Saints", a play on "The Angels", which is the translation of Los Angeles. Like its real-life counterpart, Los Santos is a huge and sprawling metropolis with various different cultures, ranging from the prestigious film-making industry of Vinewood to the suburban hood life of Strawberry, just to name a few. Like Liberty City in Grand Theft Auto IV, the time and date of the city is the same as the year the game was released (2013). Los Santos serves as the County Seat of Los Santos County, the most developed and populated county in the southern part of the fictional State of San Andreas. Blaine Country Blaine County is a county in southern San Andreas, featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is bordered by Los Santos County to the south. Blaine County is a geologically diverse county, featuring a large desert region, dense forest and several mountains. Blaine County is the single largest rural area in the Grand Theft Auto series. Blaine County contains the towns of Grapeseed, Sandy Shores and Paleto Bay, as well as several other smaller settlements. Blaine County is separated from Los Santos County by Route 68. Despite being a separate county, its policing remains under the jurisdiction of Los Santos, with Los Santos County Sheriff officers patrolling the county's highways. West Coast Talk Radio cannot be listened to in Blaine County. If the player is listening to the station when they cross the county line, the signal will be lost. Zancudo Zancudo is an land, located in west near Blaine Country featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. According to the information board of the Fellowship of Zancudo Wildlife Trust, it was gifted to the State of San Andreas in 1941, and it was formerly a jetty used by locals for trading. Since that time, the area has been transformed back to its original wild status, thereby benefitting the local wildlife and enriching the lives of the thousands of visitors every year. Zancudo is wetland terrain covered with bogs and trees. The Zancudo River runs through it. It borders Fort Zancudo, and is home to wildlife such as birds and deer. The only manmade objects include an old shack where a Blazer spawns in single player, the bridge from the Great Ocean Highway, and a RON gas station with a non-enterable 24/7. See also *Kepler 199f (North Yankton) *Kepler 201b (Liberty City) *Kepler 193b (Anywhere City) *Gliese 360 g (San Andreas) *Gliese 404 g (Vice City) Category:Planets Category:Earths Category:Kepler Category:GTA Planets